Error messages
Error messages (ERR-codes) are a type of system signals emitted by linking computational module. Some of them inform about fatal and critical errors, but many of them are nothing different from debug signals. ERR-codes are most likely to display in hexadecimal, but Volt Xoccula VX7 uses a new string format for displaying error messages. Standard ERR-code format VX6 linking modules and their clones display error messages more or less similar to Standard ERR-code format, first implemented in VX4. The chart above summarizes the format Volt Xoccula devices use. Please note that VX clones or modded LCMs can use a different format. A-class A-class error messages are emitted during or after A-class diagnostic tests. These messages should not be ignored under any circumstances. 'Type 1A: Startup diagnostic test' XXA1A'000 - NO_START Fatal '- Linking computational module failed to start up and perform any type of testing. XXA1A'010 - NO_DELTA Fatal '- Failed to measure delta value; likely equals 0 (no corrrelation) or extremely unstable. XXA1A'011 - UN_DELTA Critical '- Delta variations exceed the 1st ferrocore safe buffer capacity; too unstable to function. XXA1A'012 - VA_DELTA Warning '- Delta variations exceed the 2nd ferrocore safe buffer capacity; functionality may be impaired on heavy load. XXA1A'020 - NO_FLUX Fatal '- Failed to measure flux value; likely equals 0 (no flux) or extremely unstable. XXA1A'021 - UN_FLUX Critical '- Flux imperfections are too high to stabilize; too unstable to function. XXA1A'021 - VA_FLUX Warning '- High flux imperfections; modules may work not the intended way. 'Type 1B: Post-startup stability diagnostic test' XXA1B'000 - LOW_CLCK Fatal '- Clock speed is too low for modules to function; it is recommended to remove unnecessary heavy modules. Note that changing up the clock speed may result in unstable functioning and is not recommended by Volt Xoccula. XXA1B'010 - NO_INPUT Fatal '- No input devices found. Remove any defunct devices and restart the system. XXA1B'011 - UN_INPUT Critical '- Inconsistent input signals; the device is likely damaged. XXA1B'020 - NO_OUTPT Fatal '- No output devices found. Remove any defunct devices and restart the system. XXA1B'021 - UN_OUTPT Critical '- Inconsistent output signals; the device is likely damaged. 'Type 2A: Hyperflux stability test' XXA2A'000 - NO_HFLUX Fatal '- Extreme hyperflux variations or damaged hyperflux sensors. XXA2A'001 - UN_HFLUX Critical '- Hyperflux variations are too high to be attenuated by restabilization matrix; too unstable to function. XXA2A'002 - HI_HFLUX Critical '- Hyperflux readings are dangerously high. Serious module damage and injuries may occur. XXA2A'003 - MH_HFLUX Warning '- Hyperflux readings are moderately high. Module degradation is present. B-class B-class diagnostic tests are used to measure stability throughout components, modules, or nodules in your rig. 'Type 1A: Main Bus vintexular fluctuation test' XXB1A'000 - HI_VFLUC Warning '- Vintexular fluctuations are present in the main bus; this may result in unwanted outputs. C-class C-class diagnostic test are used for specific modules or nodules all for different reasons. Most of ERR-codes there are warnings. As C-class ERR-codes are individual for each module and manufacturer, they can be different from standard format. VX enthusiasts can freely add here error messages of modules they've encountered.